Harry's Motherly Portrait
by IceBite
Summary: Garry and Ib have come to visit their friend, the portrait Mary, but while in the Fabricated World, a young boy and his abusive uncle stumble in. Mary takes it upon herself to save the kid and kill the uncle, inadvertently earning her freedom from her prison. Now, though, Mary must take care of the child. Can this century-old child portrait correctly raise of the Boy Who Lived?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone, and welcome...Part of why I'm writing this is because I'm having issues with some of my other stories, and I had this idea swimming in my head for some time now...**

 **Well...I hope you guys enjoy...**

* * *

Harry was with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who were on their way to an art gallery that opened a month earlier, that featured art work by the German Artist Guertena Weiss. Harry would have normally been left home, but Mrs. Figg had broken her leg a week prior, and was still recovering, so the Dursleys begrudgingly took Harry with them.

Once they arrived at the Art Gallery, they departed their vehicle, Harry catching sight of a young man in a dark blue coat with lavender hair, accompanied by a girl with chesnut hair, a white blouse, and a red skirt, entering the Gallery.

However, before he could watch further, Vernon grabbed his arm. "Come on, boy!" Vernon demanded roughly, before dragging Harry away.

* * *

Ib and Garry stood in front of the Fabricated World painting, and waited a moment. Finally, the event they were waiting for occurred: the lights flickered out, and they re-appeared in their destination: the Fabricated World. The first time they came here, they were sucked here unwillingly, and were trying to escape...This time…

"You...YOU REALLY CAME BACK!"

...they came of their own volition to visit someone. Garry and Ib were immediately struck by a familiar blonde-haired, green-dressed, blue-eyed figure.

"Hello, Mary. I did promise we'd be back…" Ib commented softly to the living portrait.

"Yeah...you did!" Mary replied tearfully to her friend, before finally letting the two real humans go. "Well, COME ON! Let's go! Now that nothing's trying to kill you guys, I want to show you around!"

"Uhm...yeah...sure…" Garry replied nervously, as Mary grabbed his and Ib's arms, and dragged them off. For the next hour, Mary showed Garry and Ib the areas of the Fabricated World they'd seen during their adventure there a week ago. However, with nothing trying to kill them, the place didn't seem nearly as frightening.

While there, Mary laughed and giggled all the way, happy that she now had friends, REAL friends, with which to spend time with. Ib felt a massive warmth in her heart at the little portrait's happiness, while Garry had to admit that he felt a welling happiness himself over helping the girl.

After exploring the gallery, the group sat in Mary's room, her portrait sitting there. "You know...this gallery is not really that scary when our lives are not on the line," Ib commented.

Garry sighed before admitting, "Yeah, I guess that's true…"

Mary bounced with excitement. "Yeah! It can be fun…" Then, however, Mary began to grow despondent. "Although...while you guys are gone...things are...lonely...I...wish I was able to leave this place…"

Ib moved over to the girl, and patted her on the back. "Just stay strong, alright? Who knows? One day, you may be able to escape this place and join us in the real world…"

Mary smiled at Ib's content, but before she could reply, the group heard a scream, followed by a voice yelling.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK, AND SEND US BACK! NOW!"

"Wha...But...that doesn't sound familiar…" Mary commented. She waited a moment...before getting up and running out.

"Mary!" Ib and Garry called, before chasing after the portrait.

* * *

Vernon was furious: he'd dragged the freak over to a painting that caught his interest, only for the lights to go out, and for them to end up...here. In fury, he began beating Harry, demanding that he send them back

Harry whimpered and screamed, which only earned more beating from Vernon. The beating continued for a long time...until, suddenly, an angered scream came from nearby, and a green and yellow blur ran by and tackled Vernon, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Mary soon arrived where she heard the screaming...and found a horrible sight: a massive, bulky, fat man was beating a little boy. From the blood gushing from the little boy, it was obvious that the boy was a real person, and if the stuff the fat man was shouting was any indication, so was he.

Mary, scowling, took out her palette knife and charged, slamming into the fat man with all her strength, which, as a portrait instead of a real human, was actually many times that of a person her size. As such, she plowed the man to the ground, with a thud, just as Ib and Garry arrived.

Seeing the little boy beaten by the fat man. Ib gasped and was in tears, burying her face into Garry's coat as she sobbed at the sight. It was both the condition of the little boy and the fact that Ib was crying that caused Garry to ignore Mary...as she, in her rage, took her palette knife out and attacked the fat man.

Soon enough, Mary spotted something in the man's shirt pocket: a yellow rose. Mary took the rose from the man's pocket, and shredded it. The man began to make gurgling noises, before finally falling still.

There was a few minutes of silence, and thankfully, the young boy was curled up into a fetal position and therefore did not witness the man's death. Eventually, Mary went to the boy and picked him up. The boy then became shocked and started thrashing in fear. "PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Mary gasped and hugged the little boy. She then started looking around...before seeing a heavily-damaged white rose on the ground nearby. She didn't want to let the boy go, but she knew that if the rose continued decaying like it was, the boy could die.

Fortunately, Ib, who'd managed to stop crying, saw this and ran over, picked the rose up, and dropped it into a nearby vase. Thankfully, as the rose regenerated, the boy's wounds healed. Eventually, the boy quivered, and seemed surprised, as though he didn't expect the pain to be gone. He then looked up at Mary, who said, "Don't worry...everything will be ok…"

The boy seemed scared, but when Mary pulled him into a hug, he calmed down considerably. So much so, in fact, that soon, the boy fell asleep.

The two sat there for a time, Ib and Garry watching them, brought to tears by the touching scene...until Garry realized something. He came up beside Mary. "Hey...I just realized something…" the young man said to the girl.

"What?" Mary asked quietly, so as to not wake the boy up.

"What was it you needed to be able to leave?" Garry asked.

"I need someone to replace me...usually, I have to kill them...why?" Mary asked. Garry gestured to the side, and Mary saw...the corpse of the man that was abusing the boy, and the man's rose, sitting shredded on top of him. A few moments later...everything clicked together. Mary gasped. "I can...get out of here…" Mary realized. Excitement welled up in her. "I CAN GET OUT OF HERE!" she cheered, accidently stirring the boy from his sleep. "Oh, heheh...sorry…"

"It's...ok…" the boy said.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mary said, "So...I'm Mary...what's your name?"

"H-Harry P-P-Potter…" the boy replied.

"Nice to meet you Harry…Now, how's about we get out of here?" Mary suggested.

"I...I don't know...I got here through my freakiness…" Harry 'admitted'.

"Freakiness?" Garry asked, stepping into the conversation, Ib also approaching, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the blue-coated young man. "Oh no! I'M SORRY! I BROUGHT YOU HERE TOO! I'M SORRY-"

"Woah, woah, WOAH! Calm down, you didn't have anything to do with our arrival here. We came here of our own accord!" Garry replied.

That surprised Harry. "You...are?"

"Yeah, Ib and I know the way into and out of this place...if anything, it's possible you just came in here the same way we did.." Garry explained.

Harry calmed down after that. "So, Harry, what do you say we get going?" Mary asked.

"Ok...how did you get in here, though?" Harry asked innocently. The question caused Mary to grow sad. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer…" Harry replied.

"It's ok…" Mary replied, "Let's just say I was born here, and had been imprisoned here since...although your's and that man's arrival just gave me a way to escape, finally? You hear me? It's because you and that man came here that I'm finally free!" As she explained, Mary became happier and happier. This rising happiness was reflected in Harry, who became excited and happy that, for once, his presence caused something good to happen.

"So...you mean...me and my uncle being here...is good?" Harry replied...only to grow scared at the trio's horrifed expressions.

"That man…" Mary stared.

"...was your…" Ib continued.

"...UNCLE?!" Garry finished.

Harry nodded. "...Yes?" he squeaked. This was followed by a squeak of surprise, as Mary's grasp on him grew into a more protective grasp.

Mary murmured something. "Huh?" Garry asked.

Mary gestured to Garry to move closer to her. Garry did so, and when he did, Mary whispered harshly, "I didn't make that man suffer ENOUGH…"

"...Agreed…" Garry finally whispered back.

Ib then approached. "So...shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh, hold on! I gotta tell big sis what just happened!" Mary said, before running off...although Ib noticed something.

"She...took Harry with her…" Ib said.

"...I know…" Garry replied, and the two went to wait by the Fabricated World Painting.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for chapter 1. I'll probably come out with chapter 2 soon.**

 **For those waiting for my other stories, I don't know when I'll update them, but I will TRY to do so...I just need more ideas for how to continue them...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I SAID the next chapter would be out soon...But...it's not even an hour yet, and it ALREADY has 2 reviews? That's cool!**

 **Anyways, I meant to say this chapter 1, but I forgot: basically, this story happens in an AU for the game Ib, where, instead of one of the canon endings, instead, Ib and Garry are able to talk Mary down when they find her secret, and then promise her that they'll visit from time to time. After a heart-to-heart with the two, Mary eventually decided to just have faith that they were being honest, and let them go without a fuss.**

 **So, here's CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

Mary rushed through the art gallery, until she soon came upon a portrait sitting on the floor, its red-clothed occupant tapping a finger on the ground. "Hey, sis!" Mary called.

The portrait-woman looked up, and a smile came to her face. "Mary! Hello, how are you doing? And who's the boy in your arms?" she asked.

Mary's eyes widened, and she looked down, seeing Harry still in her arms, looking up at her. "Wow...he's so light, I didn't even notice…" She then looked back up at the Lady in Red. "He has something to do with what I'm about to say...but to put it in plain terms...I'M FREE!"

"Free, what do you…" Red slowed down and stopped when it dawned on her what Mary meant. "You mean...you're free to leave-"

"Yes, I am!" Mary said.

"That's...that's wonderful! How did this happen?!" Red asked.

Mary's happy expression fell a little. "Well...that's not entirely a happy story, but it does have a happy ending…" Mary then went to retell what happened with Harry and his uncle, although she tiptoed around what happened to Harry's uncle, due to Harry's presence.

By the end of the story, Red's teeth were gnashing. "If you didn't already take care of that man, so help me, I WOULD…" the red-dressed painting replied.

"Yeah...but basically, I can leave now!" Mary replied.

"Good for you...we ALL know how much you've wanted to leave for a long time now, and now, you can finally leave…" Red said, "Just be careful out there, kid: the outside world can be a dangerous, or wonderful, place, depending on what or who you encounter…"

"I will...thank you for everything," Mary replied.

"Anytime...and if that man appears around here because of your departure...I'll make sure my sisters and I make his life here a living nightmare…" Red replied.

Mary smiled. "I'm glad to hear that...See you!" she called, before running off with Harry again.

* * *

When Mary didn't find the others where they were before, she went for the exit, and found them waiting for her there. "Glad you made it," Garry said, "We were about to have to leave."

Mary nodded. "Alright, so we ready?"

"Yes…" Ib replied.

Garry then spoke up. "Just a warning, though: when we left, our memories were modified, and it was only through luck we remembered everything, within an hour of leaving. The same may occur this time, or maybe we're immune to it again...if we aren't, then we may need help remembering…"

Mary nodded. "Alright...Ready to go Harry?"

"Uhm...yes, Miss Mary…" Harry replied.

Mary giggled at Harry's comment. "So...let's go!" Mary replied, as the quartet left the Fabricated World.

A moment later, all of them were standing in front of the portrait. They stood there for a minute or so, before Garry finally spoke. "...It seems we ARE immune now…"

"Yeah," Ib replied.

"Yes!" Mary cheered, before realizing something, and looking down at Harry. "Uhm...Harry...do you remember anything that just happened?"

Harry looked up at her. "Uhm...not really…" Harry said.

Then, Garry approached. "Uhm, Harry, what happened to your uncle?"

"Uhm...I remember he died a week or so ago...I don't know why…" Harry replied, trying to think, "I was with him at the time, and Miss Mary found me…"

The trio looked towards each other. "Uhm...Harry…" Mary commented, before pulling out her palette knife, and showing it to Harry.

Harry looked at the item… … ...before suddenly remembering. "Wait...that's not what happened…"

"It's ok, Harry...it happens with that painting…" Mary said, before turning to the others. "So...what now?"

"Well...I need to go home…" Ib said.

"Oh…" Mary said.

Garry looked at Mary, and said, "Well...you two can stay with me. I have room."

Mary looked up and smiled at Garry. "Thanks!" she replied, before taking Harry with her, and she followed Garry and Ib, until they reached Garry's car. Garry first drove to Ib's house, where Mary introduced herself to Ib's parents, as a friend of Ib. When asked where her parents were, Mary claimed that her parents' were murdered a few years ago, but then, a year or so ago, Garry had found her and had taken her in. Ib's parents offered their condolences, and then asked why Mary didn't introduce herself before, and Mary told a story of not readily trusting people, but just recently decided to introduce herself to them. After some time, Ib's parents set aside a day of the week for Mary to visit. After that, Mary and Garry left, and they and Harry returned to Garry's home, a 2 bedroom apartment.

As Garry, Harry, and Mary left the car, however, they didn't notice the cat that was following the vehicle, or the fact that the cat disappeared with a crack when they were inside the apartment.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Garry introducing Mary and Harry to their new hope, then Garry setting up the second bedroom for Mary and Harry to live in, all the while, Mary got to know Harry, and vice versa. After Garry got the room to be liveable, he went over some stuff they would have to do, such as getting clothes for Mary and Harry.

Either way, by the end of the day, they had their next day all planned out, with Mary and Harry being taken out to get new clothes (although her green dress didn't stand out TOO much, and was in perfect condition, it WAS only just ONE dress, while Harry's 'clothes' were barely even rags).

That night, when it was time for bed, Mary got into bed, only for Harry to approach. "Uhm...Miss Mary...can I...sleep with you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sure?" Mary replied, making room for Harry to crawl into bed. She looked down at Harry, and nearly spazzed out at how cute he looked, before snuggling up next to him, and going to sleep as well...

* * *

 **Alright, so this is chapter 2...Hope to have Chapter 3 ready at some point soon. Not likely to be today, but it's possible...**

 **I have quite a bit of stuff planned for Ib, Garry, and Mary, that will probably have impact on Harry in the future, so you have that to look forward to...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, guys, we're onto Chapter 3...here is where I pretty much start using artistic license to fill in the blanks in the history for Ib...As for how...well...you'll see...**

* * *

The next morning, Mary was curled up in bed, asleep, when a voice came and woke her up. "Mary!"

Mary jumped at the yell woke her up. She looked up and saw Garry standing there, a little annoyed. "Huh? What is it?"

"Did you really not notice Harry getting up without you?" Garry asked.

Mary looked at him in confusion, before looking down...to see Harry was indeed gone. Mary then jolted out of bed. "Wha-Where'd Harry go?!"

Garry sighed. "I woke up to him trying to make us breakfast...He's much too young to be doing that, he could hurt himself."

"What?!" Mary asked, jumping out of bed, showing she was still wearing her green dress, then ran out into the living room, where she found Harry. She ran over and hugged Harry. "Harry, why were you in the kitchen trying to cook? From what I recall, that's the adult's job…"

"No...it's my job...And when I don't make things properly...that's when I get beaten…" Harry quietly mumbled.

Mary gasped and hugged Harry tightly, crying. After a minute, she turned around, towards, Garry...who was furious. "Uhm...Garry?"

"What Harry just mentioned...that's child abuse! Plain and simple!" Garry said enraged.

Before he could say anything else, however, a news report appeared on the TV, which apparently had been on the whole time. " _After a week of searching for Vernon Dursley and his nephew, Harry Potter, police have found evidence that the Dursley family, Vernon in particular, have been guilty of abusing Harry. As such, Petunia Dursley, Vernon's wife, has been arrested on charges of child abuse, while Vernon and Petunia's son, Dudley, has been taken into foster care. If anyone has knowledge on the whereabouts of Harry, please report it as soon as possible…"_

Mary and Garry just stared at the TV, before looking back at Harry. "Well...this should make adopting Harry simpler…" Garry commented quietly to Mary.

"Yeah…" Mary agreed, "So...should we report it now, or…?"

"Now would be best…" Garry replied, "We can tell them we found Harry in the forest, with Vernon nowhere to be seen…"

Mary nodded. "Alright…"

"How about I report everything, and get set to adopt Harry, and you just stay here and keep Harry company?" Garry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan...maybe we can introduce Harry to Ib's family later on," Mary suggested.

"Sure…" Garry replied, nodding. Mary ran out of the room, to see Harry, while Garry turned to the phone. As he dialed the police department, Garry thought more about Mary and Harry's relationship. While he was the one adopting Harry...there was no doubt that Mary would insist on being the one to take care of him.

Meanwhile, Mary was with Harry. "So...Harry...what do you want to do?"

"Uhm...I...I don't know…" Harry replied.

Mary sighed. "...Ok...this is gonna be more difficult than I thought… … ...How about drawing? You want to draw?"

"Uhm...ok…" Harry replied.

"Ok!" Mary replied excitedly, before going to get some paper and writing/drawing utensils. The duo spent the next hour drawing stuff, with Harry drawing Mary, Garry, and Ib, while Mary drew the group as well, plus some of the paintings in the Art Gallery. Mary soon looked upon one drawing, which resembled Mary and Red together, and Mary sighed sadly, missing her 'sister'.

"Uhhh...Miss Mary, are you alright?" Harry asked,

Startled, Mary's face jolted up in Harry's direction. After a few minutes, Mary replied, "I'm fine...I guess...I just...miss my sister, is all…"

Harry just walked up and hugged Mary, who hugged back. Soon enough, Garry came out. "Hey, you two...we need to head out, so I can sign the adoption papers."

"Alright, then we can take Harry and visit Ib!" Mary commented.

"Pretty much…" Garry stated, and they headed out.

During the next hour, Garry, Mary, and Harry visited the Police Department, and Garry gave their story to the police, and then signed the papers necessary to adopt Harry. After all of that, the trio finally went to visit Ib's place.

When they finally got there, and they knocked on the door, Ib answered, and was excited to see them. "Mary, Garry! How are you doing?"

"Fine, Ib, we just came to visit, and introduce your family to Harry!" Garry said.

Ib replied, "Alright, I'll go get them!" Ib then ran off, and a minute or so later, she came back with her parents.

"Oh, hey there, you two. How are you doing today? And who's this?" Ib's father asked.

"Hello. This is Harry. Mary and I had found him in the forest the other day, and we ended up adopting him when we found out his uncle was missing and his aunt was arrested for taking part in abusing him," Garry replied.

Ib's mother then knelt to Harry's level. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, kindly brushing Harry's hair aside...before suddenly seeing something on Harry's forehead: Harry's lightning bolt scare. "It can't be…" Ib's mother breathed.

"What is it?" Ib's father asked, to everyone else's confusion.

Ib's mother looked at Harry, and said, "I need you all to come with me right now…This is important..."

Harry, Garry, Mary, and Ib looked at each other confused, before following Ib's parents, who then led them to a room of the family's fairly large house. When they entered the study, however, Ib's mother pulled out some kind of stick, before tapping several of the books in a specific sequence...causing the bookshelf to slide aside, revealing a hidden pathway. "Come on," Ib's mother said, leading the group into the passageway. Soon, they came into a room with a bunch of implements that would normally be found in a fantasy setting.

"Uhm...mom...dad...what's going on?" Ib asked.

Ib's mother sighed. "There's a lot to explain...First thing is...I can use magic...I'm what the magical community calls a witch, essentially a female wizard...And the reason I brought you all down here is the boy Garry adopted."

"What is it? What's wrong with Harry?" Garry asked.

Ib's mother shook her head. "Nothing is wrong...if anything, you adopted one of the most famous wizarding children of the century…"

Everyone's eyes widened, and they looked at Harry, whose eyes were wide as well…Everyone, that is, except Garry. Instead, Garry thought to himself, ' _...I knew it…I KNEW he was THAT Harry Potter...'_

* * *

 **Alright, let's recap: AT LEAST Ib's mother is a magic-user, of unknown blood status, and Garry SOMEHOW knew who Harry was...**

 **Everyone following? Well, things'll be explained more next chapter, so...yeah...See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello AGAIN! I made Chapter 4 now...wow...4 chapters in 2 days, that MUST be an accomplishment for me...Anyways, now we learn what's with Ib's parents...and Ib and the others learn more about Harry...**

* * *

Mary and Ib just looked at Harry with shock. Finally, Ib turned to her mother. "Mom...there's a LOT that needs explaining here...Since when could you use magic? How long have you hidden it?... … ...Am I able to use magic?"

Ib's mother sighed, and pulled up a chair. Sitting down, she began, "I've always been able to use magic. I just decided to never do so...I'm what the Wizarding Community calls a 'Pureblood': my entire family tree is made of wizards, witches, or other magic users. My family line, in fact, stems from the Peverell Line, which died out centuries ago, but lives on in other family lines, such as the Potter and Gaunt lines. This means that I'm actually Harry's distant relative…" Ib's mother chuckled a bit. "My full maiden name is Ilona Iolanthe Sindile. The Sindile line separated from the Potter line several generations ago."

Ib then took a moment to process the knowledge, before turning to her father. "And...you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm not a Wizard, I'm what the magical community call a 'Muggle', essentially someone who can't use magic. When I asked your mother if I could marry her, she revealed her secret to me. When I told her I love her, even though she kept this secret, she accepted my proposal," Ib's father replied, "Since then, I decided to learn about the magical community, so that I could go with your mother when she went on her more magic-based errands."

Ib nodded. "Alright," she replied, "But still...am I able to use magic at all?"

Ilona chuckled. "I think so, Ib...A lot of the strange stuff that happened here...That was actually your magic waking up."

"Really?" Ib asked. Her mother nodded.

Ilona, then, turned towards Mary. "This is also why I knew something strange was up when we met you…" she said, "So...I mean no offense, but no more lying: please tell me who you REALLY are…"

Mary shuffled a bit. "Uhm...mom...that's...kind of...a sensitive subject for her-" Ib began.

However, Mary interrupted her. "Have you...heard of the artist Guertena Weiss?" she asked.

Ilona sat there, thinking for a moment. "I think so...in the mid-late 1800's, a wizard from Germany who painted paintings he magically enchanted with life. However, due to different laws in magical Germany, his paintings were painted with a spell that gave the paintings sentience, and created an alternate world for them, allowing the paintings to become real people if they were replaced with another person's life. However, if people born real people left the fake world, their memories would be modified to remove memories of the false world, although specific stimuli can restore those memories. However, if someone IS replaced in that world, all knowledge of them is change, either so that they were believed to have died or so they didn't exist in the first place...Why do...you...ask… … ...Are...you…" Mary nodded, a sad expression on her face. "...I...take it this is the true fate of Vernon Dursley…" Ilona asked.

"I saw him beating Harry...I…I just couldn't handle it…" Mary cried, "For almost a century, I had been there, alone. Only one painting even cared enough to talk to me, and even then, she spent most of her time doing her own thing...It wasn't until Garry and Ib appeared in the Fabricated World last week that I finally got true friends...then, first time they visited me, we saw Vernon beating Harry, and...I lost it...I destroyed his rose, killing him...it wasn't until after that that I realized that I finally had the life needed to replace me in there…"

Ilona knelt down in front of Mary...and hugged her. Shocked by the gesture, Mary couldn't hold her tears in anymore, and cried into Ilona's shoulder.

Harry was in tears as well, over what Mary had to go through. He then came over and hugged Mary too.

They sat that way for a few minutes, before, finally, Ilona let her go.

"You feel better?" Ilona asked.

Mary smiled and nodded, wiping away her tears, prompting Harry to let go. "...Yeah…" she replied. Harry then yawned. "Don't worry Harry, we'll just continue talking here, you can take a nap while we talk…" Harry nodded, and fell asleep. Mary then picked up the kid and carried him to a couch, and laid him down, before returning to the others.

When Mary got back, Ilona then asked, "Well...what are you going to do now, Mary? And how will you introduce yourself from now on?"

"I'll probably stay with Garry...And in terms of my name, I'll probably go with 'Mary Weiss'..." Mary replied, "I DO see Guertena as my father...so it's only right I take his surname as my own, isn't it?"

Ilona nodded. "I can see that..."

Ib then said, "So...you know magic...and Harry's famous in the magic community...But...why is Harry famous?"

Ib's mother sighed. "You see...to understand why Harry's famous, you must understand who 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' is…"

"You mean Voldemort…" Garry deadpanned.

Ilona flinched, and Mary's and Ib's heads jolted in Garry's direction. Ilona then asked, "How do you know-"

"I'd rather that remain secret for now…" Garry replied, "Either way...I already know the story…"

Ilona paused for a moment, before responding, "Very well...anyways, as I said, 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' was one of the darkest Dark Wizards of all time, and years ago, he threatened Magical Britain. However, one day, he attacked the Potter family, killing James and Lily Potter. However, somehow, when he tried to kill their son, instead, 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' died. To this day, no one knows how it happened...but because of what happened, Harry is credited with saving the whole Wizarding World…" Ib's mother sighed. "Personally, I think more happened there, but everyone else believes it was something Harry himself did…"

"I agree...while I agree Harry may have been a catalyst to Voldemort's-"

"Why do you say his name? Don't you know there's actually a spell _on his name_?" Ilona stressed, "I'll be frank: were it not for the Taboo curse on the name, I'd call him by it too, but the Taboo actually brings down magical defenses…"

Garry's eyes widened. "Oh...I never knew…Anyways, even if I agree Harry may have been a catalyst to You-Know-Who's defeat, I don't believe he did it himself…" Garry looked at the sleeping boy. "He's too young…"

Ilona nodded. "My thoughts exactly...That being said, you all would be in danger if You-Know-Who's followers discover you have Harry...as such, I'd suggest you move somewhere safe...If you all need a new place, I'm sure Yavin and I are willing to let you move in. We have plenty of room…"

Garry looked at Ib, who gave Garry a hopeful expression, an expression mimicked by Mary when he looked at her. Garry sighed. "Alright, very well...I'll need help moving stuff though."

Ib's father nodded. "I can help with that…" Yavin replied.

Garry smiled. "Thanks...we should get home, so we can start packing."

"Alright...just call when you're ready to move," Ilona said.

"We will, thanks for this," Garry replied. He went over, picked up Harry, and he and Mary left.

* * *

Dumbledore was looking over some papers when Mcgonagall entered. "Ah, Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What about the fact that Harry's aunt has been arrested for Child Abuse a week after he and his uncle disappeared, and I just found Harry in the care of a young man with lavender hair and a blonde girl only a few years Harry's senior who visited the Fabricated World made by Guertena Weiss?" Minerva asked.

"What?!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes wide. Then, his head drooped. "I should have listened to you…" Dumbledore muttered. Then, he looked at Minerva. "How does these two treat Harry?"

"I haven't gotten a good look, yet, but they seem to treat him with tender care, from what I've seen…" Mcgonagall replied.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, before replying, "Well, then I guess I'll have to interview the young man myself...do you have any idea who it would be? Lavender hair is not a common trait…"

Mcgonagall thought for a moment, before an idea popped into her head. "Albus...you remember the graduating class from last year? One of the few Muggleborn Slytherins to ever appear at Hogwarts, and one of the fewer to remain here for all 7 years?"

Dumbledore nodded, and replied, "Yes, but why-...you believe it is him?"

"Yes, I do," Mcgonagall replied, "And if it is?"

"Then if so, I will definitely need to speak to him...and to see if he has the support needed to raise Harry…"

* * *

 **Looks like there's probably more to Garry than meets the eye...Are Dumbledore and Mcgonagall really talking about him?**

 **One thing: It IS Mary who's 'raising' Harry...but since Garry's the adult, everyone's treating it as if he's the one raising Harry...**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY got Chapter 5 ready...looks like things will be slowing down now... ... ...also, the events for this chapter were meant to occur in Chapter 6, but...I realized I had NO material for this chapter, so... ... ...yeah...here it is here instead!**

* * *

As Mary and Garry left Ib's home, Garry realized something, looking down on Harry, then at Mary. "I just remembered...we need to get both Harry and yourself some new clothes," Garry commented.

Mary looked down at her dress, then at Harry and his clothes. "...I can see Harry needing more clothes...but why me?" Mary asked.

"You can't just go wearing the same dress all the time, out here...You'll eventually need to change, otherwise the dress will just get smelling, and filth-infested…" Garry replied.

"...Oh…" Mary replied.

"Alright, let's get going," Garry said, and the duo drove to the nearest clothing store, where they woke up Harry.

When they went in, Harry was extremely nervous, but Mary did her best to comfort Harry, until she had to go try on some clothes she chose. Every time she tried something on, she showed the others. Half of the outfits were variations on her usual dress, in different colors, and the rest consisted of a long-sleeved blouse and a skirt. Soon, Mary had 10 new outfits, and then they had Harry try on some outfits, getting him 7.

Later, when the group made it home, Garry ordered pizza, and Mary entertained Harry. After Garry was done, he started reading some books, while Mary drew with Harry. Soon afterwards, someone knocked on the door. "Oh, it might be the pizza, I'll get it," Garry said, and he went to the door.

When, he opened the door… … …"Ah, Mr. Anders. I hope you're having a fine evening…"

Garry's expression went neutral. He said, near-emotionlessly, "...Albus Dumbledore…" He turned to the woman next to Dumbledore. "...Minerva McGonagall…"

"May we come in, young man?" Dumbledore asked.

Garry sighed. "Very well, come on…"

"Thank you…" Dumbledore replied, as he and McGonagall entered.

"So...I'm not gonna mince words: why are you here?" Garry asked.

"We heard that you have come into guardianship of a certain young wizard… … …" Dumbledore replied.

Garry froze. "...Who told you I found Harry?"

"I have my ways…" Dumbledore replied, although the fact that Garry leveled a glare at McGonagall meant he figured it out.

"...Well, if you're going to try to make me hand Harry over, you're shit out of luck: I've also come into guardianship of a girl that likes helping take care of him...She's been through a lot, so I'd rather not see her get upset…" Garry said.

"I wasn't thinking of it...I just wanted to know how he's doing here...and I needed to talk to you about a few things…" Dumbledore replied.

Garry nodded, and they entered the living room, where Mary and Harry looked up. "Uhm...Garry, who're these two?"

Garry sighed. "Just...I'll explain later, alright?"

Mary stared at Garry for a bit, before sighing. "Alright...Should I take Harry, and go somewhere else?"

"That will not be necessary, Miss…"

"Mary. Mary Weiss…" Mary replied, crossing her arms.

"I see...as I said, you and Mr. Potter do not need to leave, Ms Weiss…In fact, he is in part why I am here tonight," Dumbledore replied.

Mary narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. "Relax, Mary," Garry said, "I don't think he means Harry any ill will, unlike those good-for-nothing relatives of his…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly...I just came to see if Harry will be raised properly here."

"Well, then considering how you all seemed to think of me, I'm surprised you're even giving me a chance…" Garry grumbled.

"Mr. Anders, I know that our handling of your bullying situation was subpar-"

"Subpar?" Garry turned to Mary. "Please take Harry out of the room. I'll call you back in a bit…" Mary nodded, and led Harry out. Garry turned back to Dumbledore, a look of anger on his face. "Subpar? SUBPAR?! Is that what you're calling it?! I got levitated to the top of the astronomy tower and dropped at least THRICE during my time at Hogwarts! I got sent to the hospital wings 5 times! A WEEK! And THAT was just the Gryffindors, JUST because I was in FUCKING SLYTHERIN! Part of the reason it took me SO LONG to get a FUCKING job is, first, I was unable to get one in the Wizarding World, because of stupid Muggleborn prejudice, and then when I got to the Muggle World, it took me SO FUCKING LONG to find someone willing to hire me, because of the mental problems and emotional instability caused by my OWN FUCKING HOUSEMATES, JUST because I'm FUCKING MUGGLEBORN! You don't know HOW HARD I have to remember NOT to call myself a 'mudblood' because of HOW FUCKING MUCH I heard that FUCKING WORD And you call your handling of what happened to me SUBPAR?!" By the end, Garry was huffing and panting, before sitting down in a chair, nearly to tears at the memories. "I'm sorry...I just...I managed to graduate Hogwarts, but my time at Hogwarts was STILL the WORST 7 years of my life…"

Dumbledore and McGonagall just gaped at Garry. After a few minutes…"So...that's why…" Dumbledore pondered, "That is what you went through?"

"Just a taste of it…" Garry replied.

McGonagall then seethed, ashamed with her own house, "I thought we fixed such issues between Gryffindor and Slytherin back during the days of the Marauders…"

"So I guess you can finally see why I'm hesitant to have anything to do with Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World in general, now-a-days…" Garry replied, "In fact, TODAY was the first time I met someone from the Wizarding World that I DIDN'T see as either a complete asshole or as completely negligent…"

"And who would that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Her name now is Ilona Callahan, but before she got married, she went by 'Ilona Sindile'..." Garry replied.

"Ah, I remember Ms. Sindile: a dedicated student. Then again, one would expect that from a Ravenclaw. You said she's married?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, to a muggle named Yavin Callahan. They have a 9-year-old daughter named Ib, who's a good friend of both Mary and myself," Garry replied.

"Ah, I see. Speaking of Mary, would it be safe to call them back in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, right. Mary! You and Harry can come back in now!" Garry called. A few minutes later, Garry was about to get up and look for them, when the door opened, with Mary and Harry coming in. "What took you?" Garry asked.

"Sorry, had to pick up our drawing materials," Mary replied.

Dumbledore leaned over, and looked at the drawings in Mary's hand. "My word, did you draw those?"

"Hm?" Mary questioned, looking at the foremost image in the stack. "Well, that one, yeah…why?"

"May I ask how you drew such a good picture?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm just...good at drawing…" Mary replied, "I'm trying to teach Harry how to draw as well…" Dumbledore 'hmmed' at that, before muttering, and...soon, a rune appeared on Mary's hand. "Huh?! Where'd this come from?!"

"I thought so...You're a Child of Guertena, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"A what?" Garry asked.

"To put it bluntly, a painting painted by Guertena Weiss that was brought to life, through the magic he left on his paintings and taking over the life of another, linked to the painting The Fabricated World," Dumbledore answered, "Any of the paintings that escape the Fabricated World are called Children of Guertena, as a result. Normally, though, Children of Guertena are at worst mindless, at best not self-aware, and usually never humanoid. However...not only are you humanoid, but you certainly seem self-aware...Although I can't help but wonder who took your place in the Fabricated World…"

Mary sighed, before slouching in a chair. "A week ago, Garry and a friend of ours, Ib, ended up in the Fabricated World, where they met me. Back then, I had become...to put it lightly, stir-crazy from the 125 and a half years I spent in the Fabricated World, so I nearly killed them...however, they managed to talk me down, thus allowing them to promise me that they'd visit me once in awhile...The first time they made true on that promise, yesterday...Harry and his uncle appeared in the Fabricated World. We saw Vernon… … ...beating...Harry...When I saw that...I...I just got...I...I was enraged...I knocked Vernon down and tore his rose to shreds...In other words…"

Dumbledore finished. "Vernon Dursley took your place...If...what I heard was any indication...then...well...I guess I cannot blame you for it…"

"Indeed: as vindictive as it sounds, the world is better off without him…" McGonagall replied.

Mary nodded. "And after seeing what he went through, I'm going to do EVERYTHING I can to ensure that Harry's raised happy and healthy…"

Dumbledore looked at Mary, then Harry, then Garry, before asking the last one, "I'm guessing that Mary's the one that's trying to raise Harry, and you're just around to make it legal to the Muggles?" Garry nodded. "I see… … ...Well, since it seems Harry is indeed happy here...I see no reason to take him away...although, I would suggest moving somewhere safer, in case any of the Dark Lord's followers find out he's with you…"

"That's taken care of: the Callahans invited us to move in with them: we're probably going to start packing tomorrow…" Garry replied.

"Then I believe I can be of assistance, when the time comes," Dumbledore replied, before standing. "Well, I believe we took up enough of your time-"

 ***knock knock knock***

The two Hogwarts staff looked at Garry. "... … ...I ordered pizza before you got here…"

"Ah, I see, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Dumbledore replied.

"Alright, see you later…" Garry replied, and the two magic users left. A moment later, Garry turned to Mary and Harry. "Well...dinner time!"

* * *

 **And that's chapter 5...I don't know when Chapter 6 will be out, especially since I'm working on other stories as well...I'm actually hoping that I can post the prologue and Chapter 1 of Summoner's Chronicles** **Book 1: Into the Land of Faires** **, a Story that's been WIP since July 23rd, within a week...cross your fingers guys!**

 **Oh, I've been neglecting my outtro! This is IceBite, on ! Bringing you Fanfics, no matter how bad it hurts me...**


	6. NOTICE (DO NOT REVIEW THIS)

_**DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS**_

 **Hey, I've been getting reviews if I'll be continuing this story (as well as some others)...**

 **I WILL be...I just need to figure some things out, mainly either figuring out what I'm going to do next or trying to get unstuck, with a portion I'm stuck on...That, along with other ideas I find just too good or entertaining to write about to ignore (combined with my inability to just 'save it for later'), has been causing me issues. But, know that I have NOT abandoned this story, or my other ones...**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am SO SORRY! Not only did I not know what to put for this, I also lost the document for this, so I didn't come up with anything (as in, forced myself to concentrate on this) until I found it again.**

 **I am ALSO sorry about how SHORT it was: I just couldn't find anything else to add to it that I could think of… … ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Moving In**

The next day, Garry, Mary, and Harry were visited by Dumbledore, as well as a couple of the other members of Hogwarts' staff. The staff members aided Garry in packing up his belongings, in addition to shrinking furniture for transport. While they had to be careful with the electronics and some of the appliances had to be kept unshrunk, the additional help meant they were able to gather up everything and get it loaded into Garry's car for transport.

What came next was the group arriving at Ib's house, and the furniture being moved to a portion of the house that was relatively unused. The wizards, in the meantime, kept the stuff shrunk until it was moved into the house, where it was unshrunk.

Meanwhile, Ib showed Mary and Harry around the house. Ib's place was rather large: not exactly the size of a Mansion, but definitely bigger than the average house, showing that Ib's family DID have a level of wealth to their name. Both Harry and Mary were awed by the novelty of such a house (Mary due to it being a REAL house, while Harry, due to it being a BIG and NICE house, that he'd be living in).

"Why didn't you say anything about living in a place like this?" Mary asked, excitedly.

"It's...well...I never got what a big deal it was...not to mention others in school got kinda jealous so… … …" Ib replied, shyly.

Mary came forward and hugged the girl. "You know I don't care about stuff like that: You're my best friend after all!"

Ib smiled at that, as did Harry, who watched the scene. Once Mary separated, she said, "So, what's it like living here?"

Ib smiled, before getting started on explaining.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizards, Callahans, and Garry were organizing the furniture that was brought from Garry's place.

One of the wizards that Dumbledore brought, Arthur Weasley, decided to try conversing with Garry. "So...where DID you find Harry? Everyone in the Wizarding World was looking for him…"

Garry sighed. "They wouldn't have found him there...tell me: are you familiar with the Fabricated World?"

"Just stories: it's a world that the German wizard Guertena Weiss painted and made real through Magic, but it's said to be dangerous to humans…Why do you ask?"

"Well, it isn't a story: the Fabricated World is real. I know: Ib and I have been there…" Garry replied.

"Really? I thought it was just a story," Mr. Weasley replied.

"It isn't: it's very real, AND very dangerous to the unwary or unwelcome…" Garry replied.

"And yet you and Ib have been there?" Mr. Weasley asked in shock.

Garry nervously replied, "Ib and I...are not necessarily...unwelcome there…"

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened. "You mean you two are welcome in that world?"

"By its more powerful denizens, yes," Garry replied, "We're in fact best friends with its most powerful in-...well, _former_ inhabitant...it doesn't matter right now, we need to get this furniture moved into place…"

"Ah, yes! Of course! Of course!" Mr. Weasley replied, getting back to work.

* * *

Once the work was done, the wizards and witches departed from the Callahans, Dumbledore making a point of saying goodbye to Harry and his new friends.

Once gone, Dumbledore assured McGonagall, "Do not fret, I'm certain I haven't made the same mistake twice…"

"I'm not: I remember Ms. Sa-I mean, Mrs Callahan...from her days at Hogwarts, and if her husband is anything like her, then Harry is in good hands...I still worry about Mr Anders, though…"

"I do as well, but who knows: maybe this will be a step in the right direction...and maybe this will also allow Harry to ready himself before coming to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall thought for a moment, before saying, "Still...what ever happened to him 'growing up away from his fame'?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

Eye twinkling, Dumbledore replied, "I'm certain Mr. Anders will raise him as Harry Potter the child, not as Harry Potter the celebrity...and not to mention with Ms. Weiss as a sister, and the Callahans as well...Mrs Callahan's a strong witch and I'm certain I saw a few muggle Military awards for Mr. Callahan...they can keep him safe. And we both saw young Ib...she reminds me so much of Harry's mother when she was just starting out at Hogwarts...I'm certain this is a better situation for Harry...I am certain he'll grow up happy and healthy…" ' _And maybe...Ms. Weiss and her world can give me the means to save Harry from what Voldemort left behind… … …'_

* * *

 **Ib shows the other kids around their new home, Garry talks about the Fabricated World a bit to Mr. Weasley, and it looks like Dumbledore's thinking Mary and the Fabricated World can help Harry somehow...**

 **Alright, so, here's something I want to know: What should I continue this story with? I honestly am stuck on how to continue this story, so what do you want me to do: try and crawl through Harry's childhood, or skip ahead to his first year at Hogwarts, describing what happened during his childhood as flashbacks?**


End file.
